


a sprinkle of royai

by fullmetalscully



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Microfic, One Shot Collection, Royai - Freeform, Royai kid, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 6,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalscully/pseuds/fullmetalscully
Summary: a mixture of very short royai fics
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 34
Kudos: 107





	1. how dare you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a new story will be posted every day! there's 9 in total so far but i'll add to it if i write any more
> 
> prompt from dogpantry

**_how dare you_**

"Don't _touch_ me," Riza barked, backing away from him as Roy reached out to comfort her. Or, find some comfort, some reassurance, for himself.

"Riza," he breathed, voice cracking. " _Please_ ," he begged.

"I trusted you," she stuttered quietly. "I gave you his secrets to use them for _good_." She covered her mouth with her hand, trying to stifle her sobs. "And look what you _did_."

The worst part was her voice never rose above a whisper.

"How dare you, Roy Mustang. _Bastard._ "

Roy's body jerked upwards in bed, body drenched in sweat, heart hammering in his chest.

The bed next to him was empty. He'd reached out for some form of comfort, finding none. He was no longer in the desert. Traffic sounded from outside his bedroom window - he was back in East City.

Burying his face in his hands, Roy's body shook with silent sobs. The nightmare was a reminder of how he'd failed in her eyes. How he'd betrayed her. How he'd managed to drive away the one person who mattered most to him with his actions.

He didn't deserve her forgiveness, so wouldn't go looking for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! you da real mvp <3
> 
> got a prompt for a micro story for me? just hit me up anytime! it was so refreshing to write these short, short, stories that i found a real love for it


	2. comfort food

**_comfort food_ **

Roy laughed quietly to himself after entering through his front door. Closing it behind him, he walked through to the kitchen on the right. Amused, he listened as Riza loudly sniffed the air from her place on the couch in the living room. She was lying down, Hayate curled against her side, and a bowl of fried chicken balanced on her swollen stomach.

"More chicken?" she called through. Poking his head through the doorway, he grinned at her expression - like she knew she was right but was also daring Roy to tell her otherwise. If he didn't have any, Roy knew he'd have to say goodbye to his head.

"Yep," he confirmed. Riza grinned and settled back happily. It was a comfort food at this point and was the only thing that didn't make her vomit during this pregnancy. And if that was the only thing that worked, Roy would travel all across Amestris to bring it to her.


	3. candles

**_candles_ **

Riza entered her apartment wearily but froze when she smelled burning. No, not burning, per se… It was like…

Candles.

They littered her living room, light swallowing every surface. No part was left in shadow, except the figure standing in the middle of her rug, a grin on his face.

"Did you… do all of this?"

"I know it's been a tough week," he murmured. Roy approached slowly, his grin turning into a loving smile.

He'd done all of this. For her.

She'd made a throwaway comment in the office yesterday that she couldn't wait to go home on Friday - today - and relax in a room filled with her favourite scented candle.

"I wanted to surprise you with-"

Riza silenced him by pressing her lips hard against his and wrapping her arms around his neck.


	4. not that

**_not that_ **

"That's right. The last one."

Alchemic energy burst forth from Pride's circle on the floor. Riza watched as the Colonel's eyes opened wider in fear, her expression growing to mirror it. The emotion arrested her body. She couldn't move. Couldn't _think._ There was no miraculous escape plan. Only one thing dominated her mind.

_Not that. Not the portal. **Anything** but that._

She had no idea what he'd come back with - or without. She began to panic, body shaking uncontrollably, yet steadied by the chimera's hands on her shoulders. Riza had seen the damage the portal had done to Edward and Alphonse. What would Roy lose?

She couldn't lose him. She _couldn't._

"I wonder. What will be taken from you in exchange, Mustang?"

" _Colonel_!"


	5. figure

**_figure_ **

A lone figure stood on the balcony outside the ballroom for a brief escape from the heat, the noise, and the people.

Today had been one of the toughest days of her life. Riza's time in Ishval took the cake with that title, however this was just as hard emotionally. Tears sprang to her eyes and she closed them briefly. They fell down her cheeks, but Riza didn't care. She wasn't wearing makeup anyway.

She'd been so strong all day but now she needed to let go.

The team had shot her concerned looks throughout it, while shooting scalding looks at the reason for her upset. However, there was nothing they could do about it. What was done was done. They knew this day was coming, had done for a year. They all had to learn to deal with it and keep moving forward.

The door behind her opened quietly and Riza just _knew_ who it would be. The one person she really didn't want to see right now.

"You okay?" Roy murmured. He couldn't talk to her like that. Not now, and not anymore.

Like a lover.

"Havoc told me to come out and see you."

"Perfectly fine, sir," she replied, straightening her spine and turning to face him. It was unfair, how good he looked. "Just needed some air." Her voice was calm, collected, and strong. Her brief moment of release was over, time to get back to the party. Knowing that she had to keep up this front in his presence for the rest of her life made the task seem daunting, but she'd hid her feelings for him for twenty years already. What was another five, or ten?

"Congratulations on your wedding, sir," she smiled widely. "You're one step closer to becoming Fuhrer."


	6. alone, finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a birthday gift for tas 💕

**_alone, finally_ **

"Riza?" The call was quiet, his voice, gentle. She turned her whole body to face him. Turning just her neck threatened to strain her still healing neck wound.

They were both sitting on the floor of her apartment, in the living room. Riza was on a bean bag she'd bought years ago but had never used. Roy was on the floor, leaning his back against her couch. He'd moved so his head now rested atop the cushion as he gazed at her.

Riza returned his small smile.

They were alone, finally. 

She'd been discharged from the hospital that day and Roy had drove her back home. Four hours later and it appeared he still wasn't ready to leave. Riza wasn't ready for him to leave either. 

"Dance with me?"

He'd put the radio on while he'd cooked them both dinner, humming away to himself. Paying attention to the quiet music after his request, Riza realised she recognised the tune from somewhere.

Roy drew her into his arms and the two swayed together slowly in her living room, holding each other tightly.

"We used to dance to this as teenagers," he murmured into her hair. She felt his lips press against her scalp. "It takes me back… It makes me realise how far we've come."

"Yes," Riza whispered. 

They'd come so far, achieved so much. There was a lot more to come, but they'd take this brief moment of peace to rest their weary souls before the next fight began. Being alone together was a luxury and after the Promised Day, after nearly losing each other, they were ready and grateful for it.

As Roy's fingers brushed through her hair gently, Riza gripped the shirt at his back tightly. Her face was pressed into his chest as they moved, discovering she never wanted this night to end.

But who was to say he had to leave when they wanted to retire to bed?


	7. seaweed

**_seaweed_ **

"Dad! Dad! Dad!"

Alarm clocks were useless now because the little bundle of joy that had just jumped up onto Roy's bed - a foot catching him in a particularly sensitive place on his body - caused him to grunt and whine painfully, jerking him rudely from sleep.

"You came in late last night so I missed you but I've been _dying_ to tell you this new joke and Mum _promised_ I could in the morning!"

Roy had been sleeping peacefully before Maes had ran in. His face had been buried in Riza's hair, the scent of her shampoo filling his nostrils. Riza was now stirring as well, sighing as she realised their son was particularly excitable this morning.

"Listen!" Maes urged, shaking Roy's shoulder roughly.

"Maes," Roy warned, but broke out into a yawn, suppressing the warning in his tone.

"Listen! Why was the sand wet?"

Oh god, not another one of Havoc's Dad jokes.

"Because the sea weed!"

Maes fell over, his back draped across Roy's legs as he laughed hysterically to himself, finding the joke hilarious. His little legs kicked in the air, the five year old thoroughly entertained.

"Remind me to stop letting Havoc babysit," Roy muttered, hearing Riza chuckle quietly next to him.


	8. pet

**_pet_ **

Hayate cocked his head as he looked up at his mistress and her human companion. This was a new person. He'd never seen him before. They smiled a lot, just like She did to him, and that made Hayate happy. This new man was smiling at Her a lot. 

Maybe they just needed a little push…

He sniffed the ground around their feet, noticing they weren't paying attention to him. Keeping his nose low, he quickly wrapped his leash around them both and tugged, pulling them close together.

She placed one hand on his chest, the other on his arm, and gripped tightly. He put both hands on Her waist, trying to take a step back for balance but ended up pulling Hayate's leash tighter. He couldn't help but let out a whine as it pulled against his airway, jerking him around in place.

"Hayate!" She called, but she didn't seem angry that she was suddenly lying on top of this new man. She was smiling, her cheeks turning pink. He laughed too, also wearing a smile. "Roy, are you okay? Sorry."

Hayate wagged his tail and barked happily. He'd brought them together. Mission accomplished.


	9. sweat

**_sweat_ **

Sweat drenched them both. Riza groaned, biting her lip as her fingers found flesh. Another set dug into the skin of her back and side, gripping it hard enough to leave bruises.

Roy was nearly on top of her, his body covering hers. The weight pressed down on her, pressing her deeper into the soft surface below them. His breath caressed the skin of her ear. In any other set of circumstances, she'd shiver, but another moan left her instead. 

"Riza?" he whispered. It was strangled with emotion and exertion. His breath hitched.

"Roy," she sighed gently, slowly feeling herself slipping from it all. 

The weight was gone from her body, leaving hot air to rush over her exposed skin. His hands moved from her side and get back, pressing down hard on her abdomen.

"Riza!"

Sound slowly returned to her ears. Silence gave way to shouts and screams.

"You didn't have to do it," Roy whispered. Suddenly, his face was above hers, very close. Hands were on her face, cupping her cheeks and brushing hair off her face. 

"I had to protect you," she replied, her body beginning to shake in response to the invading bullet inside her stomach.

"No, you didn't," he sobbed. There was pressure on her forehead as he pressed his against hers.

"It's my job," she breathed.

More screaming and shouts for help drowned out everything else. 


	10. examine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back on my micro fic bs to get my creativity flowing again so uhhh expect some more!
> 
> if anyone has some one word prompts then fire them my way either on tumblr or in a pm <3

**_examine_ **

"Stay still," Hawkeye ordered, gripping Roy's hand tightly.

 _Oh, I'm trying._ He couldn't concentrate with her hands on his. Roy knew he should because the wound needed treated, but her touch was so soft and gentle, causing a warm feeling so settle over his entire being. Her fingers shifted around his own as she held his hand at different angles to make sure she cleaned every part of the cut. As she lifted it higher to examine it closely, her breath skated across his skin and made him shiver uncontrollably, lifting gooseflesh from his skin.

"Stop being such a baby," Hawkeye admonished.

"I'm hardly being a baby," Roy retorted with indignation.

An eyebrow lifted to look at him. "You've got ants in your pants because I'm holding your hand. You're like a teenage all over again," she scolded lightly, but there was amusement in her face as she worked.

"You just have that effect on me," he grinned broadly, offering her a wink.

"Careful, sir," she murmured, her voice dropping in tone. It made him shiver. "You're useless when you're wet."

She laughed out loud as Roy spluttered at her unexpected response.


	11. crash + wound

**_crash + wound_ **

"General!"

Roy's body twitched, waking itself in response to someone calling his name. His whole body ached. His left arm felt like dead weight lying on the hot tarmac beneath him. Testing his digits, Roy groaned as pain lanced through his arm while his fingers tried to move. Good. He hadn't lost it.

Blearily, his eyes opened but he couldn't make sense of what he was seeing. There was darkness filling his vision. Twisting his head to his right, there was a deafening grinding sound that made his head pound. His breath quickened in a panic, his disoriented and confused mind reasoning that it was _his_ neck that had made that sound.

"General, stay still," the woman ordered. It sounded like she was underwater so Roy couldn't quite recognise it.

Blinding light flooded his eyes. Roy groaned in pain. Eyes were squeezed shut tightly and suddenly, pain flared in his leg. A massive pressure had been lifted off it. He gasped loudly, his chest heaving as he breathed through the agonising pain.

"I've got you, sir." His head lolled to his right. His Lieutenant was there, her eyes worried but her lips pressed hard into a thin line. She leaned over his body and pressed hard, making him choke on his own breath. Fire exploded in the side is his torso. He couldn't get enough air in his lungs.

Everything was agony.

His wide and terrified eyes latched onto Hawkeye's and she held his gaze, pursing her lips. 

"Sir, you've been in a car crash," Hawkeye explained. "There's a considerable wound on your leg and on your old scar on your abdomen."

Memories flickered in his mind like a film reel. He'd been driving… He couldn't remember where. Hawkeye and Havoc were in the car behind him. Roy had been in the car with… Had he been alone? Why had he been alone?

He gasped sharply and let out a shuddering breath, a groan accompanying it.

"I know," Hawkeye whispered. Her eyes looked wet. "Just hang on. I've got you." 


	12. ice

**_ice_ **

Laughter filled the air as Roy blinked up at the sky above him. One minute he'd been upright and the next he was flat on his back. Cold and wetness was beginning to seep into the clothes on his back. Sitting up, Roy looked around too try and figure out what had happened.

Havoc and Breda stood to the side, bent over at the waist, slapping their thighs in their laughter. Hawkeye appeared from nowhere, offering Roy her hand. There was a small smile on her face, amusement tugging the corners up further.

"Here, sir," she offered, gesturing for him to grasp her hand. Carefully, he got himself to his feet.

"Damn ice," he growled, brushing down his jacket. He hadn't seen the black ice and had slipped, falling flat on his back. That's what Havoc and Breda apparently found so hilarious.

"Are you all right?" she chuckled.

Apart from a bruised ego, he was unharmed. "Fine," he muttered, glaring at his two comrades. They'd calmed down considerably, but when Roy made eye contact, they burst out laughing again.

"Sir?" Roy turned to look at his Lieutenant. "It turns out you're not just useless when it's wet," she grinned with mirth sparkling in her eyes "It's just with water in general," she chuckled.

Scowling, Roy tugged his jacket tighter around him. "Thanks, Lieutenant," he scoffed sarcastically.

She chuckled again, her face bright, and Roy felt his indignation and embarassment lessening because it was a beautiful sight to behold. 


	13. brush

**_brush_ **

Riza felt like she was slowly melting into the couch beneath her. Years ago, before serving in Ishval, when she was young and naïve, she'd always thought Roy's hand were magic. He could create fire from his fingertips. Now, she knew they really were magic.

He'd offered to brush her hair for her because she couldn't quite do it properly yet. Her neck wound from the Promised Day would stretch as she twisted to run the brush through her long hair. It just wasn’t smart or practical for her to do it herself. When she realised that, Riza made the decision to cut it short again. It was much more manageable that way.

However… if she did, she wouldn't get to experience something like this for a long time.

Roy would run the hairbrush through her golden locks, his free hand following the path the brush had made to smooth her tresses down. Every so often he'd run his hands through it too, making her sigh softly at the attention he was lavishing upon her. 

By this point, her hair no longer needed brushed through, but she wasn't going to make him stop, and it certainly didn't seem like he was wanted to either.

"There," Roy murmured, running his hands through her hair one final time. She shivered at his tone. He didn't want to stop, like she'd guessed. "All done, Lieutenant."

"Don't stop," she whispered into the quiet room. It was out of her mouth before she could do herself.

"All right," he replied, his hands finding their way back to her head. She could hear the amusement in his tone, but riza was too relaxed to let this opportunity pass.


	14. ice + protector

**_ice + protector_ **

“Here.”

Riza winced as the coldness of the ice hit her sensitive fingers. A shaky breath left her lungs as she shifted position on the floor. The ice was freezing against her side, making her gasp. Her body jerked away from it – a natural reaction – and it made her groan in pain. With gritted teeth, the coldness began to seep its way through her skin and into her battered body.

“Easy,” the voice murmured, pressing hands to her shoulders. Riza was steadied as she was leaned back against the couch. To become more comfortable, one of her legs stretched in front of her, while the other remained bent to ease the pain in her side.

“Water?”

Riza nodded, then winced. Her neck was in agony. Her body had taken a hell of a beating, but she wasn’t completely out of it yet. She needed to stay awake, stay alert. If she didn’t, she’d fail him.

Fingers gently grasped her chin, lifting it slowly and gently, being mindful of her injured body. She whimpered and the fingers paused in their movements, frozen as if afraid he’d hurt her.

“I’m okay,” she rasped, giving him the go ahead to keep moving.

She should be able to move herself. She should be _doing_ it… But… Riza felt so tired…

Maybe it was okay to give in and let him take over for a change…

The fingers continued their journey and this time a bottle was pressed to her lips. Her throat hurt to swallow but it was worth it for the lifesaving liquid.

“Rest,” he commanded, lowering her chin just as gently as he had before. Her head felt like a lead weight, now that she was safe. He was watching over her, so she could rest her weary bones. She was always his protector, but now their roles were reversed. They’d always been equals. They both looked out for each other. But she could take it easy for the moment and let him be her protector.

“Rest easy, Captain,” the General urged softly. A hand was pressed to her cheek then it was gone. Riza mourned its loss already. Glancing up, Riza saw his smile was soft, but there was a pained look in his eyes. “I’ve got you.”

The last thing Riza thought as she drifted off into unconsciousness in the haze of her pain was how comfortable and safe she finally felt after her forty-eight hour ordeal.


	15. steady

**_steady_ **

The blood loss was getting to her. The battle was over so the adrenaline she'd been running on for the past few hours was dissipating. She swayed on her feet beside the Colonel as they walked, catching herself with her foot quickly as a hand rose to her bowing head.

She needed to sit down.

As she caught herself, a hand shot out to her waist, snaking around her back, grasping it tightly to steady her and stop her from falling.

"Easy, Lieutenant," he murmured.

Her head jerked up in surprise. She expected the Colonel to be looking at her, able to see just how exhausted she was -

His eyes were grey, looking somewhere just above her head. Eyebrows were tugged together in concern, expression turning worried. He'd caught her, prevented her from falling even without his ability to see.

"How are you doing?" he asked quietly. His voice was low so only she could hear. 

"Sit here, Colonel," the medic announced, interrupting him as he pulled out a chair for him in the medical tent that had been set up in the courtyard of Central Command.

In response, the hand on her waist tightened and he didn't move from her side.

"Sir," she prompted. Her hands moved to his arm and the side of his torso so she could lower him into the chair 

"Bring one for Lieutenant Hawkeye too," he commanded. The medic paused and glanced at her. "I need my eyes beside me," the Colonel added, his tone casual, but firm. There was no room for argument.

The medic nodded and left to search for a chair for Riza too.

As Riza removed her hands from his body, his hand shot out to grasp her forearm, fumbling for it in his blindness. "How are you doing?" Mustang repeated. Again, his expression looked earnest but Riza's heart ached for him because he was looking past her, off to her right side.

"All right, sir," she replied.

"Lieutenant -" he sighed, his frustration bleeding through.

"Fine, sir. Really. I just need to sit down."

He moved to stand and Riza promptly pushed him back down into the chair firmly. The Colonel's mouth parted in shock, then his lips pressed into a thin line, unhappy.

"The medic is back," she murmured, reassuring him.

"Here you go, Lieutenant," the medic offered, placing the chair across from the Colonel. Riza's hands left his body and she saw him stiffen. His hands slowly clenched into fists and he took a deep breath. He was all alone inside his head, no way to see where he was, what was happening, or who was with him.

"Lieutenant?" he called for her. His tone was sharp. Afraid.

"Right here, sir," she murmured, relaxing into the chair. "I always will be."

A quiet sigh left him, and his shoulders relaxed. His bloody hands relaxed and smoothed out over the top of his trousers. "All right then."


	16. surprise + flour

**_surprise + flour_ **

Riza entered the Colonel's apartment to drop off the paperwork he'd "forgotten" before leaving the office. However after crossing the threshold, her head cocked to the side in confusion. 

_What was that smell?_

"Lieutenant?" he called through from somewhere in his apartment.

"Sir?" She stepped inside, not seeing him in his living area.

"Come in," he beckoned. She ventured through to his kitchen and stopped in her tracks.

He was leaning over the table in front of him holding a cake icing instrument. His brow had been furrowed in concentration, but now he broke out in a smile when he spotted her.

Riza's mouth opened to ask him what was going on, but promptly shut it in surprise and when she took in his appearance.

There was icing all over the towel tucked into the waistband of his trousers. His black t-shirt was covered in patches of cake mix and flour. 

There was even flour in his _hair_.

"What's this?" she asked finally.

"It's for you," he grinned happily, putting the icing pen down with triumph. He spun the cake around, showing off the writing on the top.

 _Happy birthday Riza_ was written on it.

"For your birthday," he clarified softly, as if it wasn't obvious. "You didn't think I'd forget, would you?" he smiled in light amusement.

"I…" This was completely unexpected. It was her birthday today but she didn't think he would remember. She hadn't mentioned it to anyone either. 

Roy chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes." He rounded the table and approached her, coming to a stop before her.

"Thank you," she replied, entirely grateful. "I… I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," he smiled, brushing her fringe away from her eyes. "Just enjoy the cake," he grinned.

Riza scrutinised him. His expression was easy and his eyes sparkled with happiness. Love softened his eyes and he bent his head low to meet her lips.

"Happy birthday, Riza," he murmured.

She gripped his shoulders and pulled him closer, initiating a more passionate kiss between them to convey her gratitude.

"Here," she chuckled, lifting her hand to brush away the flour in his hair. He leaned into her touch and sighed happily. "You're a mess," she joked.

"Only until you came along," he grinned.


	17. ice

_**ice** _

“Ice, Hawkeye?”

She shook her head, trying her hardest not to sway in her seat. She was done for the night, opting for just water. Mustang wasn’t much better, staggering as he walked over to the bar to get her another drink. The rest of the team were almost out of it. Havoc and Rebecca were practically in each other’s laps. Fuery’s head was on the table. Falman looked the most sober out of them all, but that was just a ruse. Riza always knew when he was drunk, because he’d sit with his back ramrod straight, as if afraid he’d keel over at any minute, while his left eye twitched –

Yep, there it went.

Breda was still going strong. He and Mustang were adamant about lasting a little bit longer, and Riza was content to just ride it out and watch while she sipped on her water. She was finished with drinking, but it  _ was _ entertaining, after all.

The glass landed in front of her on the table – then slid along the table as Mustang fell into the booth next to her. With his arm outstretched across the table he practically fell into her lap. Riza caught and righted him, but it didn’t stop Breda from laughing out loud.

“Looks like I’m winning,” he hiccupped, tossing back his vodka and coke.

“No, you’re not,” Mustang replied, sitting bolt upright in his chair. The frown on his face was positively adorable, drunken Riza thought.

She placed her drink down while the two bickered like children. She stared at the clear liquid with a frown. Maybe she should’ve stopped earlier… The last thing she needed was to admit something like that out loud.

“What do you think Hawkeye?” Breda demanded, turning to face her. Mustang did the same.

She blinked at them both, unsure what was being asked of her, but even in her drunken state, she could remember what they were arguing about prior to the question.

“I think you’ll both be in bed all day tomorrow if you keep going.”

Breda turned to face Mustang. “Judge it on who pukes the most tomorrow?” he asked, seriously changing their bet.

Bemused, Riza watched as Mustang agreed. “Deal.” They clinked their glasses together to seal it. Riza just rolled her eyes, settling back in her chair with her water.

Mustang shifted, muttering about the “damn leg of the table”, moving closer to her side in the booth, before going back to talking to Breda.

However, Riza froze as a hand was placed on her knee. She glanced over at Mustang, noting where his hand was positioned. It was a heavy and reassuring weight on her leg, but it was  _ dangerous _ …

No one was paying attention. They were either too drunk or loved up to care. So, Riza settled back in her chair comfortably, sighing as Roy’s thumb began to make circles on her inner knee. It was torture, but of the heavenly variety. She was sure it was a ploy to dictate the remainder of their night – once they left the bar – and with him playing dirty like this, she was planning a few tricks up her sleeve in retaliation.

“Ice, this time,” she told him, holding his gaze while Mustang moved to go up to the bar. He looked surprised she wanted another alcoholic drink but understanding filled his gaze and a smug smirk crossed across his face.

“Of course, Hawkeye,” he replied smoothly, walking away surer of himself. She would almost call him giddy. She sighed to herself, leaning back while trying, and failing, to force the thoughts he’d put in her head with his touch out of her head.


	18. cosy + melt

**_cosy + melt_ **

The fire crackled in the centre of the room, filling the rustic cabin with an orange glow and a welcoming heat. Their traipse into the woods at Riza’s insistence left them both freezing but refreshed.

It was a welcome break, being away from the city. Out here in the forest and wilderness it truly felt like it was just the two of them. The Fuhrer’s bodyguards were close by, of course, charged with protecting his life as well as the First Lady’s. They were good enough, however, that they were always out of sight. They were silent shadows, ready to strike, should they need to.

Here, inside the cabin though, it truly was just the two of them.

Roy relaxed back into the couch, snuggling closer to the body next to him. He heard Riza chuckle by his side, but she too curled her body in closer, so now her head was resting atop his own. It was bliss.

“Warmed up yet?” she asked softly.

“With you next to me, yes.” She seemed to think his claim was ridiculous, because a quiet laugh left her. “I always will be, thanks to you.”

“You’re a sap.”

Roy grinned up at her. “You bring it out in me.”

Riza nudged him gently with her shoulder but didn’t move from his side. If anything, she shuffled closer. Her hand snaked between them, gripping Roy’s hand tightly underneath the thick throw. Her thumb caressed the space in between his thumb and forefinger. He melted underneath her touch, letting her warmth and her love envelop him completely.

Finally, after a long and tiring day, he was at peace.


	19. you tried

_**you tried** _

Riza’s lips pursed together tightly. She was trying not to laugh.

“Don’t you dare laugh,” Roy warned her. He pulled himself to his feet painfully, wincing as he put pressure on his sore wrist. He grumbled about the stupid ladder and the stupid loose shingle. Everything was stupid. Stupid roof. Stupid wet rain that had made it slippery.

“Are you all right?” she asked, her voice cool and collected. Glancing over at her, Roy saw her trying not to laugh again.

“I hurt my butt,” he mumbled quietly.

Riza snorted, but when Roy’s head snapped up to meet her gaze with a glare, her expression was controlled.

“Come on,” she ushered with a roll of her eyes. “Let me see that wrist. I’m not checking your butt, though.”

He flinched when she took it in her hands, expecting her touch to be rough, but it was gentle. She smoothed her hand over his wrist, feeling for swelling carefully, and it lifted gooseflesh all over his skin. His heart rate picked up and he could feel his cheeks turning pink.

“It needs some ice.” Glancing up at him, she probably noticed his pink cheeks and the way he couldn’t meet her eyes.

“Don’t worry, Roy,” she smiled kindly. “You tried.” Riza patted his head like one would a dog, and it caused him to snap his eyes to meet hers in indignation. She snickered at his response, turning away to walk back towards her house.

Well, at least she’d gotten him to look at her again in his embarrassment. She always had a way of doing that to him.


	20. you. rest. now.

**_you. rest. now._ **

With the action of the Promised Day over with, Lieutenant Hawkeye’s head turned as someone called her name. The movement was automatic, but it made her wince in pain as the skin of her injured neck stretched. The soldier was waving her over to the quick, temporary medical tent that had been assembled.

Grasping the Colonel’s elbow, Riza quietly announced they were going to start moving, and she guided him over.

“You need to get seen to as well,” he ordered as they passed underneath the tent entrance.

A medic directed her to the appropriate bay. It was empty at the moment, but she’d clocked soldiers stabilising the injured outside, ensuring they were safe to move first before doing so. Soon, this area would be flooded with people.

“Let’s get you settled beforehand, Sir.”

“Lieutenant –”

“I can still walk,” she reassured him. “I’m capable of seeing to myself once you’re seated and being treated.”

The Colonel sighed quietly enough so only she would hear his frustration. “ _Lieutenant_ –”

“ _Sir_ ,” she cut him off. “You. Rest. Now.” Without another word, Riza spun him in place, causing his arms to flail out as he tried to counteract the action and maintain his balance. Firmly, her hands moved to rest atop the Colonel’s shoulders, pressing him into the waiting and empty cot.

“All right, Lieutenant.” He gave in to her insistence. With heavy movements, the Colonel rested his elbows on his knees, and as he let out a sigh, Riza couldn’t help but note the relief she heard in it. “Stubborn one, aren’t you?” His quip was light, the skin around his eyes tightening in his mock disapproval.

“Of course, Sir,” she deadpanned.

A quiet chuckle left his lips and Riza paused. She’d started to move away to try and flag someone down to see to him, but a wave of light headedness overcame her.

“Lieutenant Hawkeye, are you all right?” A nurse appeared from nowhere and grasped her arms to keep her upright. Riza had tipped to the side as she’d lifted a hand to cradle her head.

“Lieutenant?” The Colonel was suddenly on edge, worried about her.

As soon as the words left the nurse’s lips, Riza knew this would happen. She gritted her teeth and rode through the dizziness. “I’m fine,” she forced out.

“Let’s get you seated,” the nurse urged. Riza was backed up and firmly pushed into the bed in a similar way she’d done to the Colonel. “I’ll go and find a doctor for you both. Bear with me one moment, please.”

“You. Rest. Now,” the Colonel murmured lowly, repeating her own words back to her, as he pressed his shoulder against hers. He even shifted over on the cot, moving closer to her. Their thighs were now touching, the side of their bodies pressed together. Despite the inappropriateness of it all, Riza had to admit, it was a lovely comfort, just like his presence always was to her.

“Fine,” she huffed, lifting a hand to shield her eyes. At least that would stop the world spinning for the moment.

“I’m right here, Lieutenant,” the Colonel added softly, his voice dropping low. “Just rest. I’ve got you.”

A resigned sigh left Riza as she lowered her hand to her lap. Turning her head, she saw the encouraging smile on the Colonel’s face. “Thank you, Sir. But the same goes for you too,” she warned lightly, her own smile appearing.

The Colonel laughed, nudging her gently with his shoulder. “I expected nothing less from you, Lieutenant.”


	21. don't leave me

**_“don’t leave me”_ **

“Don’t leave me,” Roy whispered.

Riza’s lips pressed together hard as she tried to hide her own anguish. It hurt to hear him so… Broken. So beaten down by everything life had thrown at them. The war in Ishval was already his breaking point, and it looked like Hughes’ murder was going to be the same for him. Riza had been afraid the cycle would repeat itself once more and it was a grim realisation that her fear had been justified. She eyed the bottle in his hands, wanting to reach out and swipe it away, moving it out of reach so he couldn’t bury himself in it like he had last time. That action would probably do more harm than good at the moment, though. She’d need to talk him down first.

“I… I…”

“What do you need, Sir?” Riza’s prompt was gentle.

“I don’t want to be alone,” he finally choked out. A sob passed his lips, which prompted the bottle to lift to his lips.

Walking forward, Riza sat on his couch. She shifted close, leaning her weight against his. Roy’s body stiffened in response and he grew incredibly still. It was a spur of the moment choice, but it was warranted, Riza felt. Plus, she was hurting too after Hughes’ death. She needed some comfort too.

“I’m not going anywhere, Sir.” Her voice was gentle and soft.

“I… I need you right now.” His admission was filled with shame, but Riza didn’t mind it too much. It hurt Roy to admit it because of the duty they had to their country and to those they’d wronged. He felt he was doing them and their memories a disservice by giving in to his personal desires.

“Whatever you need, Roy,” Riza promised, “I’m here.”

Her head tipped and rested upon his shoulder. The bottle he’d been holding was lowered heavily to rest against his knee. Riza’s eyelids fluttered closed as she heard a quiet sob leave his throat. Squeezing them firmly closed to try and stave off her own tears, Riza lifted a hand to cling onto his bicep tightly. They both remained there for quite some time, just drawing comfort from one another until Roy finally quietened down.


	22. when were you going to tell me?

**_“when were you going to tell me?”_ **

**_“that’s… a lot of blood”_ **

The Colonel’s thumb caressing the skin of her face made Riza’s heart stutter. It had been hammering against her ribs just moments ago thanks to his sudden appearance, but now his affections threatened to stop it completely.

“Sir –”

“When were you going to tell me about this, Lieutenant?” His voice was a quiet murmur as his palm left her cheek. The timbre made her want to shiver as it washed over her entire being like a salve. It wasn’t accusing, but he was clearly upset about this discovery. His eyes flicked up to hers, looking pained.

“I had it under control.”

“Did this happen this morning?”

Riza nodded.

“And I didn’t even notice…” The Colonel closed his eyes, shaking his head in disappointment at himself.

“I’m fine, Sir,” Riza reassured him.

The bullet had only grazed her on their mission that morning and she’d gotten the all clear to return to work. It was just unfortunate the Colonel had returned to the office from his lunch break earlier than anticipated and had seen Riza quickly changing the bandage.

One of his hands lifted to examine her injured shoulder. His fingers ghosted over her arm, tickling her bare skin, and this time, Riza did shiver. She subtly cleared her throat as the Colonel shifted his feet. His body was now closer to hers. Another step and they’d be touching.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know,” he whispered dejectedly.

Riza shook her head. “It wasn’t mission critical. You had no need to know.”

“That’s…” he sighed heavily, his eyelids drooping as sorrow flooded his expression, “a lot of blood.” He glanced over at the old dressing on her desk, scowling at it.

“Not really,” she argued lightly.

The hand that had been at her shoulder was pressed softly against her cheek, cupping it so he could tilt her face and make eye contact.

“Even a drop of your blood lost is too much.”

“The doctor said it’s fine. I just need to change the dressings every few hours. It’s just a scratch,” she reassured.

“Do you promise?” His eyes searched her face, anxiously awaiting an answer.

Riza smiled. “I’m _fine_ ,” she stressed with a light laugh, trying to ease his worry. “But,” she added, regretfully, “ _we_ won’t be if someone walks in.”

The Colonel just shrugged. “It’s worth it to know you’re all right,” he replied. “Please don’t shoot me for this,” he quipped, one corner of his mouth quirking upwards into a knowing smirk.

His lips were pressed against her forehead, making Riza freeze. Then, after a brief second of surprise, she melted underneath his touch.

Then he was gone, walking back over to his desk.

“Thank you, Sir.” She was sincere as she watched his retreating back.

“Anything for you, Lieutenant.” His tone was light and jovial, hiding his previous anxiety and concern, but Riza knew it was still there, dormant underneath his necessary mask. He’d been overly worried about her, but Riza had to admit, it was welcome. It warmed her heart to know he cared so much about her. Riza ignored the pain trying to pierce through her brief moment of happiness, reminding her these small moments were all she would ever get, and that she didn’t even deserve that much.


End file.
